melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Love (song)
“My Love” is a song by Melanie Martinez and was released as the fifth single for her upcoming album, “Hush Little Baby” Background The lyrics describe a male friend of Crybaby who suspects him to only being friends with her to take advantage of her and to make her fall in love with him, and describes the personalities of a potential friends-for-benefits type of relationship. Lyrics You’re always so distant of all of a sudden Are you backstabbing me, I told you my secrets, who else are you tellin’ Don’t be mad just cause I don’t text you back, why are you yellin’ Now you’re taking my other friends and started drillin’ All of this just to find out how I feel about you Why are you making me find out the hard way Are you here for me, or my benefits, anyway You can go or you can stay But it’s not gonna change Why lie Why make excuses All you do is demand for my love Why isn’t being my friend enough You can be honest, you don’t have to act so tough All that you do, is because you do it for my love I’m just saying, that I’ve been noticing, that it’s been rough I’ve been I’ve been noticing, but I just shrug I know you mean well, but i can tell That you aren’t being real with me, this tension dwells Don’t hide behind your sugar coat walls, they melt Do you hate me or what, don’t be pretending you just fell Why are you making me find out the hard way Are you here for me, or my benefits, anyway You can go or you can stay But it’s not gonna change Why lie Why make excuses All you do is demand for my love Why isn’t being my friend enough You can be honest, you don’t have to act so tough All that you do, is because you do it for my love I’m just saying, that I’ve been noticing, that it’s been rough Why isn’t being my friend enough You can be honest, you don’t have to act so tough All that you do, is because you do it for my love I’m just saying, that I’ve been noticing, that it’s been rough I’ve had enough are you done Why are you doing this, is it that fun I’ve seen people like you And they aren’t that rare I keep a list of them in my lair I’ve had enough I am done Why lie Why make excuses All you do is demand for my love Why isn’t being my friend enough You can be honest, you don’t have to act so tough All that you do, is because you do it for my love I’m just saying, that I’ve been noticing, that it’s been rough Why are you making me find out the hard way Are you here for me, or my benefits, anyway You can go or you can stay But it’s not gonna change Category:Hush Little Baby Category:2018 Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Singles